grandspherefandomcom-20200216-history
Events
Stated in-game. 2019 February Guild Strike (Belc).jpg|Guild Strike (Belc) February 7 << January 31 January Cold Wintyr.jpg|Cold Wintyr January 31 << January 24 The Beast from Below.jpg|The Beast from Below January 24 << January 17 Winter Gift Rush (Mao).jpg|Winter Gift Rush (Mao) January 17 << January 10 Hog Wild.jpg|Hog Wild January 10 << December 27 2018 December Red Faced Ruffian.jpg|Red Faced Ruffian December 27 << December 20 Guild Strike (Mireia).jpg|Guild Strike (Mireia) December 20 << December 13 Fit for a Queen.jpg|Fit for a Queen December 13 << November 29 November Fall Harvest Panic.jpg|Fall Harvest Panic November 29 << November 22 Summon Wars (Roza).jpg|Summon Wars (Roza) November 22 << November 15 Under Judgment The Return.jpg|Under Judgment The Return November 15 << November 8 Gloom Halloween.jpg|Gloom Halloween November 8 << October 25 October The Towers of Daydream (Drake).jpg|The Towers of Daydream (Drake) October 25 << October 18 September Eight-Pronged Attack.jpg|Eight-Pronged Attack September 13 << August 30 August Cool Breeze Panic.jpg|Cool Breeze Panic August 30 << August 23 Garuda's Challenge Returns.jpg|Garuda's Challenge Returns August 23 << August 16 Guild Strike (Aylen).jpg|Guild Strike (Aylen) August 16 << August 9 Lost in the Woods.jpg|Lost in the Woods August 9 << July 26 July Gift Rush (Sotisse).jpg|Gift Rush (Sotisse) July 26 << July 19 Summon Wars (Adrina).jpg|Summon Wars (Adrina) July 19 << July 12 Wicked Heat.jpg|Wicked Heat July 12 << June 29 June Grim_Certainty_Returns.jpg|Grim Certainty Returns June 25 << June 21 Guild Strike (Sayla).jpg|Guild Strike (Sayla) June 21 << June 14 Egg Stash.jpg|Egg Stash June 14 << May 31 May Rematch Grimguard.jpg|Rematch: Grimguard May 31 << May 24 Story Update Chapter 4 (Final Part).jpg|Story Update: Chapter 4 (Final Part) May 17 Summon Wars (Orineia).jpg|Summon Wars (Orineia) May 17 << May 10 The Arcane Academy Back to School.jpg|The Arcane Academy: Back to School May 10 << April 26 April Story Update Part 5.jpg|Story Update: Chapter 4 (Second Part) April 20 Hells Warrior.jpg|Hell's Warrior April 20 << April 13 Guild Strike (Beryl).jpg|Guild Strike (Beryl) April 13 << April 5 March Lumbering Silence.jpg|Lumbering Silence April 5 << March 22 Impending Dhoomda Returns.jpg|Impending Dhoomda Returns March 22 << March 15 Story Update Part 4.jpg|Story Update: Chapter 4 (First Part) March 8 Siege Wars Forefront (Narziss).jpg|Siege Wars: Forefront (Narziss) March 8 << March 1 February Ondine of the Deep Returns.jpg|Ondine of the Deep Returns March 1 << February 22 Devil Sweet Tooth.jpg|Devil Sweet Tooth February 22 << February 8 Winter Gift Rush.jpg|Winter Gift Rush February 8 << February 1 January Guild Strike (Amaryllis).jpg|Guild Strike (Amaryllis) February 1 << January 25 The Towers of Daydream.jpg|The Towers of Daydream (Karlee) January 25 << January 12 Hounding Ordeal.jpg|Hounding Ordeal January 12 << December 29 2017 December Xmas Cake Panic.jpg|Xmas Cake Panic December 29 << December 21 Reindeer Games.jpg|Reindeer Games December 29 << December 14 Wreck the Halls.jpg|Wreck the Halls December 14 << November 30 November Summon Wars (Clokka).jpg|Summon Wars (Clokka) November 30 << November 16 Siege Wars Forefront.jpg|Siege Wars: Forefront November 16 << November 9 Spooky Surprise Returns.jpg|Spooky Surprise Returns November 9 << October 26 October Halloween Panic.jpg|Halloween Panic November 2 << October 26 Wondrous World.jpg|Wondrous World October 26 << October 12 Fall Gift Rush Thumb.jpg|Fall Gift Rush October 12 << October 6 Guild Wars (Rumin).jpg|Guild Strike (Rumin) October 6 << September 28 September Cursed Silver Part 1 Thumb.jpg|Cursed Silver September 28 << September 14 The Dragon Hatchling Returns.jpg|The Dragon Hatchling: Returns September 14 << August 31 August Champion Challenge.jpg|Champion Challenge August 31 << August 17 Beach Panic.jpg|Beach Panic August 17 << August 7 Guild Strike (Stoh).jpg|Guild Strike (Stoh) August 7 << July 27 July Capricious Heart.jpg|Capricious Heart July 27 << July 13 Gift Rush (Mirsha).jpg|Gift Rush (Mirsha) July 13 << July 6 New PVP Heroes' Duel.jpg|New PVP: Heroes' Duel July 6 << June 29